Not Again!
by destinykeyblade
Summary: The madness that began in Link's Tormentors continues! Once again, Angel and Lily are doing their best to drive our favorite Hylian up the wall. Will they suceed? Probably.


Hello and welcome, my loverly readers! This strange little fic that you have found is one of my attemps at writing something funny. Please enjoy this continuation of my first real humor fic, Link's Tormentor's.

* * *

_Again?_

Link frowned as he walked along the sandy floor of the Water Temple's lowest level.

_Haven't I already been here?_

All of the sudden, a Blue Tektite landed in front of him, having obviously fallen from one of the levels above. Link held his shield above his head, trying to block the monster when it jumped at him. Quick as lightning, he pulled out his sword and plunged it into the Tektite, which burst into green flames as it lay writhing on the ground. Shaking his head at the ignorance of the creature, Link put the Master Sword away.

"Navi?" he asked. No answer. "Navi!" he said again. The fairy still did not respond. "Hmph." Link crossed his arms angrily. Then, a mischeivous smile spread across his face. Grinning, Link took his hat off and shook his head rapidly, as though his hair were wet and he was slinging water out of it.

"Aahhhh!! Stop it!!" came a cry from behind him. Still smiling, Link put his hat back on and turned around and found himself face-to-face with his fairy.

"What did you do that for?!" Navi asked furiously.

Link shrugged. "That's what you get for ignoring me. If you had just answered me, there wouldn't have been a need for that."

Navi scowled (at least, she would have if she had a face) and then sighed. "Alright. What did you want to say, Link?"

Link looked around at the walls of the Water Temple. "We've been here before, haven't we?" he asked.

Navi bounced up and down in the air, which Link supposed was her way of nodding. "I think so," she said.

Link frowned. "That's what I thought. So why are we-"

"Look out!" a voice cried.

"I know, I know! I see it! I'n not blind! ...Well, not completely, anyway."

Link groaned. "Oh no, it's them again!" he said in despair.

"...Did you hear that, Lily?"

"I heard it, Angel."

"And what did it sound like to you?"

"It sounded like Link complaining that we're playing the game again."

"That's what it sounded like to me, too. Why would he do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we drive him crazy?"

"Well, yeah, there's that."

"Stop it!" Link shouted. "Dang, you two are annoying! I-" He was cut off by a clicking noise. Whirling around, he saw two Spikes coming towards him. He gave a sigh that was half one of frustration and half one of relief, then grabbed the Hookshot and fired it at the spikeballs.

"Nicely done, Link," Angel said, sounding impressed.

Lily looked at her friend in confusion. (Link could, unfortunately, see them as he had in the Shadow Temple.) "Wait, you mean you didn't make him do that?"

Angel shook her head. "Nope. That was him." Here she looked at Link admiringly. "That was really cool, Link," she said, blushing a little.

Link resisted the temptation to scream and run away when he saw her blushing. _Great, she's a fan-girl! Just what I needed! ...And now she's staring at me. Could this day get any worse?_

"Of course it could, Link. I could dancing around you singing the Funny Farm Song and poking you repeatedly," Lily said while examining her blue fingernails.

"What?"

"You asked if this day could get any worse for you."

"Yeah, but... wasn't that in my head?"

"Wasn't what in your head?"

"That question!"

"What question?"

"The one you answered!"

"What did I answer?"

"The question!"

"Somebody asked a question?"

Link cried out in frustration. "Why?!" he shouted. "Why am I being put through this torture?!"

**-Meanwhile, In Ganon's Castle-**

"Hahahahahaha!!"

The King of Evil was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Wiping a tear from his eye, he turned towards the woman in the corner of the tower.

"You have some of the best ideas," he informed her.

The woman smirked. "See, Ganon? Princesses aren't completely stupid and helpless and clumsy like you thought they were!"

This said, Princess Zelda turned to leave the room... and tripped over thin air, falling flat on her face.


End file.
